pergi dalam dingin
by Cinerraria
Summary: Levi membayangkan dirinya menjelma salju yang menyentuh kepala Mikasa, seperti kepingan serupa kapas putih yang jatuh di bahunya. AU [#Drabbletober 6]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

AU - Hurt/Comfort **#Drabbletober**

Prompt: **Snow**

 **.**

warn: kissing scene - absurd

 **.**

* * *

Levi hilang akal saat hangat bibir Mikasa menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa yang bermain di hatinya sangat kuat. Emosinya menggelegak. Tangan Levi terulur menangkup pipi Mikasa, dan tangan lain mencengkeram syal merah.

Di luar halte, kepingan salju berguguran, menyelimuti jalanan dengan warna putih pucat.

 _Picisan ..._ Levi melakoni adegan seperti dalam serial roman picisan. Mungkin ini karma, ketika kita terjebak dalam situasi yang kita sendiri membencinya.

Mata Levi terpejam, sementara Mikasa membelalakkan mata, terkejut dan dia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Tidak tahu, bagaimana ciuman ini bermula. Yang dirasakan Levi hanya lembutnya bibir Mikasa, wangi tubuhnya─aroma mawar segar, dan helai rambutnya; terasa halus dalam belaian jemari. Dia dapat merasakan napas Mikasa yang hangat dan memburu.

Levi mengecup bibir Mikasa lembut─seperti bulu halus yang menggelitik, lalu menciumnya lebih dalam.

Levi teringat malam-malam ketika batasan mereka meleleh, di sela kecupan dan kehangatan; lenyap di antara kerlip cahaya yang merambat pada dinding yang gelap.

Tanpa disangka, Mikasa membalas ciuman itu.

Mereka terhanyut dalam kecupan. Mikasa luruh bagai salju yang mencair.

Mereka punya keinginan yang sama. Baik Levi maupun Mikasa dapat merasakannya.

Levi menyukai rasa manis bibir Mikasa─seperti permen kapas. Rasanya sama seperti ciuman pertama. Bayangan indah berkelabat bagai ilusi yang merana. Yang benar saja? Masa depan mereka terentang dalam rumah impian? Ketika Levi pulang, Mikasa menyambut di ambang pintu. Ada tangan kecil yang menuntun langkah mereka, dan lebih banyak harapan bersama salju yang hinggap di pepohonan.

Bahkan, salju yang mengendap di atas licinnya batu itu tahu, kenyataan dan impian ialah dua yang bertolak belakang.

Levi merasakan pundaknya ditekan, begitu kuat hingga ia tersentak ke belakang. Mikasa melepas paksa tautan bibir mereka. Bayangan rumah masa depan itu memudar dan lenyap.

Mereka tergagap dengan napas terengah.

Ada tatapan bimbang, terpana, dan sesal; menyatu dalam sepasang mata hitam Mikasa. Tersirat penyesalan dari kilau kaca di pelupuk matanya; sesuatu hendak tumpah.

"Aku tidak bisa, Levi," desis Mikasa lirih. Levi hampir tidak mendengarnya.

Levi berusaha menggapai tangan Mikasa tetapi wanita itu menghindar, menjauhinya dan memeluk diri sendiri.

Levi ingin bicara, membenahi kesalahpahaman dalam pertengkaran kemarin. Tetapi suaranya tercekat dan kata-kata tersendat di ujung lidah. Tidak masalah jika kondisi sedang berbeda, sebab masing-masing tahu mereka punya cara tersendiri dalam mengungkap perasaan; bahasa kasih yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

Namun, gelengan Mikasa mematahkan harapan Levi, seolah pikirannya mudah dibaca seperti buku. _Heh, bukankah selalu seperti itu? Tirai hati mereka sudah tersingkap di hadapan masing-masing?_

 _Sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah awal bagi yang baru._

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Hanya desau angin yang mengantar udara dingin, menusuk hingga sum-sum tulang. Levi menggigil. Dia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Konyol. Padahal berpikir sebelum bertindak bukan termasuk ciri khasnya.

Apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya? Hancur karena penolakan wanita? Levi kira hatinya beku. Dia belum terbiasa dengan perasaan ini, menyangka cahaya kasih dalam dirinya telah padam.

Ketika tiba-tiba Levi menyadari dirinya termenung sendirian, dia mempertanyakan hal yang dia sendiri tak mengerti jawabannya. Mengapa Mikasa sanggup meninggalkan efek sebegini dahsyatnya?

Mikasa sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Levi mengamati jejak sepatu yang tercetak di sepanjang jalanan bersalju. Wanita itu pergi. Dia ditinggalkan.

Levi menatap kosong pada punggung Mikasa yang tampak mengecil. Blazer hitam itu, dan syal merah yang jadi ciri khasnya, adalah pemandangan yang dia lihat untuk terakhir kali.

Levi membayangkan dirinya menjelma salju yang menyentuh kepala Mikasa, seperti kepingan serupa kapas putih yang jatuh di bahunya.

Seringnya, kenyataan itu menikam harapan. Seiring tangan Levi menarik pistol dari dalam saku jaket. Pelatuk ditekan dan pistol dikongkang tepat pada pelipisnya sendiri. Levi tersenyum dengan tulus dan pasrah─ _andai Mikasa melihat senyumannya._ Dia masih sempat mengukir wajah wanita itu, lamat-lamat dalam benak. Barangkali masih ada yang tersisa dari bayangnya, atau aromanya, atau suaranya; untuk dibawa Levi _pergi._

Terdengar bunyi letusan sebelum semua berubah dingin dan gelap di mata Levi.

Kepala hitam itu terkulai di sandaran kursi. Matanya membeliak. Dari dahi, darah mengalir ke dagu, melintang di antara pipi dan mata. Ada bekas lubang peluru terukir di kepala Levi. Sebercak noda merah tumpah di atas gundukan salju licin di bawah tiang penyangga halte. Salju putih itu meleleh dalam larutan darah.

Levi telah mengkristalkan perasaannya (terluka-pedih-pahit) terhadap wanita itu, dan membawa serta kristal duka itu dalam kuburan salju miliknya.

* * *

 **a/n:** kembali jumpa dengan LeviMika. semoga nggak pada bosan ya. saya agak putus asa ngerasa tulisan ampas semua, ingin bikin yang konfliknya oke dikit dengan plot yang terbangun tapi apalah saya sepertinya ahli menulis _drabble,_ yawdah lah ... dan maaf, _ending-_ nya ngenes (dan kurang _feels)_ padahal semula nggak ada niatan buat begini (ini pun jatuhnya setelah _remake_ beberapa kali)

terima kasih sudah setia membaca LeviMika saya!


End file.
